


Logan and Laura fic

by KPenDragon



Series: Creed Family writings [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPenDragon/pseuds/KPenDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura comes late at night with news of her origin that is a bit tough for Logan to accept.</p><p>(Please ignore the lame title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan and Laura fic

**Author's Note:**

> Another early piece that played into my "Creed Family" canon(s). This was more of a companion to my first piece, and helped ground it in the Evolution-verse more.

It was late and dark outside. It'd been raining mot of the week, but right now it wasn't; the sky was still dark and over cast though so there was no moonshine or stars. But everything was still damp and wet. 

It was the sudden scent of the rain that snapped him awake first. He rolled over and up fast, claws jutting fast from his knuckles just mere inches away from skewering his uninvited guest.

"Geeze kid," he retracted his claws and leaned back on his bed. "Warn me the next time you decide to break in."

She'd crawled in through the window, silently opening it from the outside to do so. She too was soaking wet, as if she'd been out in the thunderstorm all day.

"What did you do, go play in the rain all day kid?" he got up out of bed and went over to a dresser intent on finding her something dry she could change into.

"I found something you need to see."

"Oh really now," he pulled out a shirt and tossed it towards her. "Here, get out of that wet stuff before you drip all over the floor or something."

She caught the shirt in one hand and tossed him a file case with the other.

"What's this?"

"What I found," she started to undress now, down to her underwear.

He decided that it would be better if he didn't look at her while she did that, so he turned away and chose instead to open and take a look inside the case. There were several charred file folders, as well as a series of discs and some non-charred file papers.

"What's all of this?"

"It's me," she stepped up beside him and reached in to pull out one of the discs. "My file from Hydra."

"You went back to that wreck," he was between surprise and anger at that knowledge. "I thought I told you."

"Watch this," she held up the disc she pulled out. "Now."

"You aren't getting out of this that easily little lady."

"Will you just watch it," she had a slight growl to her voice.

He snatched it from her. "Now's not the time for home movies. You any idea how easily they could've followed you."

"I didn't come here so you could chew me out," she hissed, narrowing her green eyes.

"Then why are you here."

"Watch the video."

"Why would I want to watch some video from Hydra."

"It's not from Hydra. It's from Weapon X."

****

"Dr. Lincoln Abramson, working under William Stryker on project Weapon X, on the sub-project "Continuum".

It has been 4 weeks since the hermaphric graftings to both subjects, and recorded penetration. It has been confirmed that both subjects have begun gestation without any difficulties. We've kept the Estrogen supplements at their current levels to help keep their conditions stable. Subject "Sabertooth" seems to have become more aware of the situation ahead of schedule. He has attempted to personally abort the fetus, but luckily we intervened in time to halt him. He has since been restrained and kept further separate from subject "Wolverine". "Wolverine has yet to become fully aware of his current condition and remains in the active program study. We hope to keep him stable enough to remain so.

"It has been 12 weeks since "Continuum" was initiated. Subject "Sabertooth" has been restrained yet again after another attempted self-abort. Subject "Wolverine" still hasn't shown any outward signs that he has discovered the current situation, but I've begun to have my doubts. Stryker has as well; he is attempting to push for the project to be expedited. If that becomes the case, we will be forced to up the estrogen dosage for "Wolverine" to quicken the gestation period, so he can begin stage two of the Weapon X program. Until I get that report though, I am going to continue at our current schedule. We have confirmed the sexes of the fetuses; one male and one female. We could not have hoped for better results.

"It has been 21 weeks since "Continuum" was initiated. Orders from the project head arrived yesterday to expedite subject "Wolverine"'s gestation so as to enroll him immediately into the adamantium bonding process. I have great reservations about this; I've informed them that it is highly unlikely that the female fetus could survive outside the womb at an age less than 30 weeks. They've given us only 3 weeks though. I highly doubt that we can quicken the gestation enough in that little amount of time, and I've informed the board of that. Stryker has informed me that it is an "acceptable loss". To them, only one successful birth is needed and are counting upon "Sabertooth" to produce that. I still am uneasy about this choice of action; "Sabertooth" has remained violent towards the condition, and I fear fetal damage. But the project heads feel a living weapon now is more important to have than a better one in the future. We will look into a way to salvage the project, and save what data we have before we terminate "Wolverine"'s enrollment in "Continuum".

"It has been 25 weeks since "Continuum" was initiated. I managed to get one more week to allow the female fetus to progress enough towards a possible survival weight. We induced labor with subject "Wolverine" at 00:00. It is now 13:23 and the infant is in an intensive care unit. Her internal organs are not full formed, and her accelerated healing factor is not fully functional. We have been able to determine from her skeletal structure that she has inherited her maternal parent's dynamics. Hopefully we can keep her alive long enough. He is currently being prepped for the adamantium bonding; I am yet unaware if the hermaphric grafting will remain in place after the bonding. I feel it will be conflicting with the metallic skeletal structure, but that is no longer my call. "Sabertooth" on the other had has been needing constant sedation. I don't know how we'll survive the next 10 weeks with that one.

"It has been 32 weeks since "Continuum" was initiated. The female infant has died. Her biological systems just could not sustain her vitals. We did manage to collect viable DNA sampling though. I have already put in a request to recreate her. I feel this method will most likely be approved of, because it will free up the maternal subject, yet still provide an offspring. I've already contacted a Dr. Deborah Risman, to do the type coding. I've sent her a sample. As soon as the request is approved, we will begin..."

Then there was an explosion in the background and the image went into static, then black as the video ended.

He sat stunned; how had he not remembered that? How could he have forgotten what they'd made him do with...or that he'd had...they'd made him forget everything! And now to learn that it hadn't even survived...then it dawned on him; he looked over to her. That doctor had said they'd taken her DNA, 

_"We got a sample of your DNA, and we recreated her from that..."_

They were going to recreate her...clone her...

_"So you cloned me?"_

And that they were going to ask Risman to do that...

_"Not exactly..."_

"Is that true?" she asked.

"I...I couldn't tell you...I can't remember."

"You can't remember if you were ever pregnant?" she found that hard to believe.

He glared at her. "Well apparently I didn't know it even when I was," he stood up now.

"What're you doing?"

"We're going to figure this out, and now," he ejected the disc and headed towards the medical wing. "C'mon."

****

They were waiting on the results of a DNA test. It was a simple enough thing to run, but with both their DNAs having been manipulated in the past, it was taking longer for it to compare the two samples. Or maybe it just seemed that way.

"This'll change everything, won't it?"

"What?" he spun the chair he was sitting around to look at her sitting in another chair as they waited for the results.

"This'll change everything if the video was right."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will," she looked away. "If it's true, then I'm not your clone."

"True. But then it means you're a clone of my daughter."

"And Sabertooth's," she looked down; he hadn't thought about it that way. "If the video is true then you're my mother and Sabertooth is my father. You hate Sabertooth, so that means you should hate me."

"Look kid," she looked now; he sat comfortably in the computer chair, arms crossed. "It's all just DNA, none of that really matters. What matters is that, either way, we're family right."

She looked up quite surprised at that. She'd fully expected to be cast out because of this, but no. This was the total opposite. How could he possibly accept her, even after everything...

"And family sticks together," he finished, waiting for her response. "Right?"

She nodded. He smiled a bit there; she couldn’t help but return it. There was peace now, no more worrying, no more fear. Then the computer beeped with the test's results. She got up and out of her chair to come over to see; he turned back around to face the monitor.

"Now no matter what this says, what I said isn't changing, understand kid?"

She nodded, "I know, just tell me already."

He clicked a few buttons and then they had their answer. "52% match...that's absolutely normal for..."

"For a naturally born child to share with its mother," she finished for him. "Figuring in the necessary genetic modifications they gave me to begin with, that'd still..."

"Make you my kid and not my clone."

All of a sudden she hugged him now from behind. It surprised him, but he did manage a little smile and pat her arm lightly. "Alright, enough of that."

"You're right," she let him go now. "We're not the kind for this mushy sentimental stuff, right."

"Usually."

"So...I guess this means I should start calling you..."

"Don't you even dare," he cut her off before she could say it, warningly.

"Alright," she crossed her arms, but she still smirked. "You're still my father though."

"That I'll agree to," he hit a few more keys, deleting the test results and closing the computer. "Come on, it's late," he stood now. "We should at least attempt to get some sleep."

"Oh I'm not staying. I'll just..."

He caught her arm, stopping her from saying any more or moving. "I don't think so."

"But..."

"You can go running off in the morning, but tonight you're staying here."

She actually pouted at that, though it looked more like a scowl. "Oh come on."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted a "real parent" so now you have to suffer with it."

"Oh fine."

She might have sounded miffed at that, but they both knew the truth. This was a good thing for them, brought them closer. At least now, they could really say they were a family.


End file.
